


Bring Them Home

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Universe, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Paradox Space, and then revived herself and the other alpha trolls, but then it exploded, but with my own interpretations, i challenged myself to write a story only dialogue, i just wanted to write a story based on terezi searching paradox space for vriska and finding her, meenah stole the life from LE, so they're all alive, this was accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Terezi, after sweeps of searching the remnants of Paradox Space for anyone alive, finally finds who she was expecting to find, and more.





	Bring Them Home

**Author's Note:**

> my summaries suck
> 
> also this was fun to write even though it was hard
> 
> I've officially ingrained Terezi's typing quirk into my mind this was really good practice for her. today was a productive writing day this is the second thing I've posted today, but they have pretty much no relation to each other beyond a heck ton of Terezi and Vriska
> 
> just so you know, the "serket amalgamation" thing that Terezi says is because Vriska looks more like Aranea now that she's older and it confused Terezi

Vriska: Guys! Guys do you see th8t?! ::::O  
Aradia: n0 vriska we cant 0_0  
Aradia: neither me n0r s0llux can see as far as y0u we d0nt have visi0n-eightf0ld like y0u  
Sollux: ii can barely 2ee dii2tance2 at all so iim defiiniitely not goiing two 2ee whatever youre lookiing at  
Vriska: Well, it looks like a Terezi, asleep on one of the ground fragments!  
Vriska: I wish we’d stop finding dead ones, though. She’s pro8a8ly just the s8me as the others. ::::|  
Aradia: d0nt get y0ur h0pes d0wn! maybe 0ne day well find 0ur 0wn 0riginal terezi the 0ne fr0m 0ur timeline! 0u0  
Vriska: Heheh, I guess so.  
Vriska: I suppose I should go 8ring her 8ack here.  
Sollux: can ii take her gla22e2 two wear?  
Sollux: iive alway2 wondered what iit2 liike two wear them but you guys never let me take them from the doomed one2 when were checkiing them to 2ee iif theyre aliive

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terezi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Vriska: (Oh my goodness I forgot a8out this.)  
Vriska: (Welp, you’re coming with me, pro8a8ly-dead-Terezi.) Hup!  
Terezi: *SNORT* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vriska: One dragon-troll retrieved! ::::D  
Sollux: niiiiiiiii2e  
Sollux: al2o 2crew iit iim takiing her fuckiing gla22e2  
Terezi: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Aradia: has she been sn0ring the entire time?  
Vriska: Since I found her, yep.  
Aradia: sh0uld i wake her up 0r are we just g0ing t0 wait?  
Vriska: I’d s8y w8ke her up, 8ut knowing any Terezi, she’ll pro8a8ly punch us if we w8ke her. W8ing is s8fer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Terezi: OH GOOD GOG, MY H34D  
Terezi: (uh... 4m 1 sm3ll1ng som3 sort of s3rk3t 4m4lg4m4t1on or 4m 1 cr4zy?)  
Vriska: I can still hear you, y’know. I think we all can. I'm a perfectly normal Vriska, and I don't think I ever h8ven't 8een.  
Aradia: yeah i can hear y0u ^-^  
Sollux: iif youre tryiing two hiide 2omethiing from us iit ii2nt workiing  
Terezi: GOG D4MN 1T  
Terezi: SOLLUX 1 C4N SM3LL MY GL4SS3S ON YOU G1V3 TH3M B4CK  
Terezi: 4NYW4Y 4R3 YOU 4LL 4L1V3? 1V3 S33N TOO M4NY D34D COP13S OF 3V3RYON3 TO NOT 4SK  
Aradia: were all alive! if y0u t00k the time t0 try and smell 0ur eyes y0ud kn0w  
Terezi: 1V3 B33N 4W4K3 FOR 4LL OF 4 M1NUT3 4ND 1 W4S TOO BUSY NOT1C1NG SOLLUX W34R1NG MY GL4SS3S  
Vriska: Anyway, 8ack on track here, I’m glad to finally see someone not dead, a dancestor, or these two nerds! Especially you. Like, I couldn’t ask for someone 8etter to see again. :::)  
Terezi: S3R1OUSLY? 1V3 B33N S34RCH1NG FOR YOU FOR OV3R *TWO FUCK1NG SW33PS* 4ND TH4TS *4LL* YOU H4V3 TO S4Y?!?! >:[  
Terezi: 4lso sollux just g1v3 m3 my gl4ss3s 4lr34dy 1ts not funny  
Sollux: fiine  
Vriska: Geez, harsh much?  
Terezi: W3LL 1M SORRY 1M M4D BUT 1 M1SS3D SOM3TH1NG 1MPORT4NT TO TH3 ON3 ST34DY M3MB3R OF 4NY OF MY QU4DR4NTS LOOK1NG FOR YOU 4ND YOU H4RDLY S33M TO C4R3  
Vriska: Oh... uh... sorry.  
Vriska: I didn’t realize.  
Aradia: 0h y0u p00r thing we didnt mean t0 drag y0u away fr0m s0mething s0 imp0rtant!  
Meenah: hey wassup you motherglubbers  
Meenah: water we doin here i thought we were movin to a new place to search for extra quest beds still  
Meenah: also serk i T)(OUG)(T i told ya ta stop collectin mini pyropes when ya know theyre all dead  
Vriska: EXCUSE ME MEENAH 8UT SHE’S NOT DEAD THIS TIME!!!!!!! D::::<  
Meenah: wait wut  
Terezi: 1 TH1NK YOU SHOULD H4V3 LOOK3D 4T M3 *B3FOR3* 4SSUM1NG 1 W4S D34D >:/  
Meenah: good point  
Meenah: i reely just wasnt expectin to fin a livin version of ya  
Meenah: theres just a lotta wrecked dream bubbles an all the people who were in em  
Aradia: yeah we havent seen any0ne alive except f0r us 0ut here s0 its bec0me assumed that any enc0unters are already dead  
Vriska: Yeah... 8ut I’ve 8een holding out on my hope that we’d find someone alive to 8ring us home. Seeing you finally find us... It was unexpected.  
Sollux: ii really diidnt thiink wed fiind anyone  
Terezi: 1LL G3T J4D3 TO BR1NG US B4CK JUST G1V3 M3 TH3 TOT4L NUMB3R OF 4L1V3 P3OPL3 4ND W3 C4N G3T GO1NG  
Meenah: fifteen not countin you  
Meenah: which would be me an all the otters from my session plus these three  
Terezi: OH GOOD GOG TH4TS 4 LOT  
Terezi: L3TS HOP3 SH3 C4N DO TH4T MUCH 4T ONC3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

GC: H3Y J4D3 1 F1N4LLY FOUND TH3M  
GG: nice!  
GG: is everyone ready to go?  
GC: Y34H 1F YOU C4N DO S1XT33N TROLLS 4T ONC3  
GG: oh um...  
GG: do you know if theres a godtier space player?  
GG: i might need their help  
GC: W3LL MY GU3SS 1S 1TS TH3 OTH3R M4RY4M S1NC3 4LL TH3 B3FOR4NS 4R3 COM1NG 4ND 4SP3CTS S33M TO B3 CONS1ST3NT B3TW33N US 4ND TH3M  
GC: 1LL 4SK M33N4H

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Terezi: H3Y M33N4H WHOS YOUR SP4C3 PL4Y3R 4ND 4R3 TH3Y GODT13R Y3T?  
Meenah: its porrim an yeah shes godtier one a the ones who did it durin our session  
Meenah: )(-EY MARYAM G-ET OV-ER )(-ER-E I T)(INK W-E MIG)(T N-E-ED YOUR )(ELP WIT)( SPAC-EY S)(IT  
Porrim: Okay, I’m co+ming!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

GC: ON3 SP4C3 GODD3SS H4S B33N PROV1D3D TO H3LP YOU  
GC: 1 W4S R1GHT ON WHO 1T W4S 4NYW4Y  
GC: NOW WH4T?  
GG: she needs to enter the alternate plane with her power and we need to link up there so i can draw on her space energy and teleport everyone at once!  
GG: do you know her class?  
GC: 1M NOT P3RF3CTLY SUR3 BUT 1 TH1NK SH3S 4 M41D  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 SM3LL3D 1T ONC3 4ND 1 TH1NK 1 R3M3MB3R H3R OUTF1T B31NG 4 LOT L1K3 4R4D14S 4ND 1 KNOW TH4TS WH4T 4R4D14 1S  
GG: wow thats like  
GG: even better  
GG: lets do this!!!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Terezi: PORR1M, J4D3 S4YS YOU N33D TO GO 1NTO TH3 “SP4C3 PL4N3” WH4T3V3R TH4T 1S 4ND CONN3CT W1TH H3R  
Terezi: SH3 N33DS YOU TO P4SS SP4C3 POW3R TO H3R SO SH3 C4N T3L3PORT 3V3RYON3 4T ONC3  
Porrim: What sho+uld I be lo+o+king fo+r? I do+n’t kno+w if I’ve ever met Jade befo+re.  
Terezi: SH3S 4 HUM4N W1TH FLUFFY, WH1T3 B4RKB34ST 34RS  
Terezi: 4ND 4LSO PROB4BLY TH3 ONLY P3RSON OUT TH3R3  
Porrim: Okay!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Porrim: Hm... where to+ lo+o+k...  
Jade: HEY!!!!  
Porrim: Huh? Oh, hello+! By any chance, are yo+u Jade?  
Jade: yeah  
Jade: i guess youre the space player terezi was talking about  
Porrim: Yes, I am, and I have a name. It’s Po+rrim.  
Jade: well its nice to meet you!  
Jade: are you ready to bring everyone to earth c?  
Porrim: As ready as I’ll ever be.


End file.
